My Job at Freddy Fazbears
by Darkcat0607
Summary: Mike Schmidt after a terrifying nightmare finds a job opening for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He believes that he could get some money to pay for his apartment. Going into the place he meets his new fellow workers, some of them are friendly, some are not. When he starts to work a shady phone call informs him about what happens at night in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. "Remaking this!"
1. A Job Opening

I looked around in a place full of children. Dozens of children running around laughing and playing on the arcade games while their parents at the kitchen table talking to each other. The parents seemed to have more fun talking to each other than the kids. I hardly paid any attention to them.

There was music playing in the lobby. Not the type of music you would hear on the radio,but the music you would hear on television shows for kids. The singer was a deep voice singing a happy song about outside and how bright it was out there. There was a guitar playing along with the voice singing.

I looked behind to see three big figures. One of the figures was a purple bunny who was holding up a guitar, right next to the bunny was a big yellow big who also had a guitar playing in it's hands,and the third figure was a bear that had a microphone. The bear was singing the songs. These three figures were making the music that I was hearing.

I was probably one of the only people who was listening to their song. In my honest opinion this song was very good for a place for children. It did sound like it was on the radio. It was not like Michael Jackson or any other of the famous singers like my sisters listen to. It was a different type of music.

I looked further back on the stage and saw a fourth figure with a microphone. I looked closer and I saw a fox. It's head rose up quickly after I saw it. It was an animatronic like the other two. It was different than the other three,it seemed newer and it was thinner than the others. The fox then lifted up his microphone and started to sing along with the bear. The song finished after a couple of seconds after the Fox began singing along.

The bear slowly lifted it's microphone to it's mouth. He said to everyone "Well! Today is a special day to somebody! Today it is somebody's ninth birthday!" People clapped and cheered. I sat there confused,and deep in thought. Who's birthday was it today? And why are the lights getting dimmer? "The young man whose birthday day is today is…."

The anticipation was killing me. Who's birthday was it! I looked around to see no birthday balloons, hats,or even cakes in the place! So, somebody's parents did not bring any or the people here just forgot to get preparations for everything. I started to get a major headache; I placed my hand on my forehead. My head hurts a lot and I do not feel so well.

"Mike Schmidt is this young man! Happy birthday!" The excited Bear exclaimed to the whole crowd of people. Everyone started to clap and cheer for me. It was not my birthday! My birthday was months away! Why are they saying happy birthday to me! I looked around the crowd confused.

Then the fox animatronic walked up to me. Something was odd about it's walk, it was limping more than walking. I stepped back in fear,but then I fell down on to my back. I coughed while my back whacked the tiled floor. I looked down my legs and noticed that the fox was still limping towards me.

I looked up to see the foxe's face. I did see it's face,but something was different. Crimson blood ran down from it's animatronic mouth. I was terrified. Then the lights suddenly shut off in the place. All I saw the glowing face of the fox animatronic. I was breathing hardly. I was terrified. The foxes mouth with swung down and a waterfall of the blood came straight out of it's mouth.

I screamed jumping up up high out of my bed. I landed face first onto the wooden floor of my apartment. I was sweating and almost out of air. It was all a dream. It slowly stood up to look at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was all over the place,and my shirt was all ruffled up. I then sat down on my bed.

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself. That dream was terrifying. I had never had a dream like that.

I then stood up from my bed and walked out of my bedroom. In my dream I was nine or possibly eight, I could not remember. I am not either of those ages. I am a 18 year old male working for a Bachelors Degree. It was Summer for my university. I had nothing to do for the last three days due to that. All I did was stay in my apartment.

Today however I decided that I should get a Summer job. The University will not pay for my apartment. I walked up to my table and noticed that yesterday's newspaper was still on the counter. I picked it up and went to the section that advertised job openings in almost anywhere you could find.

I looked through and saw some interesting ones. One was for a part time man at a restaurant that was run down, another was a McDonalds drive thru opening. I will not do any of those though because I atleast want something that will get me money. I flipped to the next page.

For one of the jobs had a picture for it's advertisment. I checked the one with the photo out:

HELP WANTED

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12AM to 6AM. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury or dismemberment. 120$ per week.

Call: 1-800-FAZ-BEAR

It seemed like a good job. The night hours seemed horrible to be on but everything else seemed okay to me. My dream last night though was horrible,and did have animatronic things in it. Maybe this place could give me some hints about my dream last night. And it may get answers for some other stuff I been wondering about during the last couple of years.

I picked up a red sharpie and circled the advertisement. This job was suited for me. I pulled out my cell phone and started to dial the number ot the place. It rung three to four times until somebody picked up.

"Hello?" asked a deep voice on the other side of the phone. "I mean, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at your service! He he."

"Hello my name is Mike Schmidt." I replied to the voice on the other side of the phone. I was nervous. The only job I had before this was a job at the local Kroger. "I read your newspaper article."

"Ah! I see you want to reserve the place for a hour! What's the occasion?" The voice got suddenly super excited on the other end of the phone. It reminded me of the bear animatronic bear from my dream. It was very creepy but I kept on talking to the person on the other side of the phone.

"I do not want to rent out this place. I was actually wanting that job opening for the night security guard."

"Alright! Come here at around ten thirty o'clock! The manager will be there waiting for you!" The person on the other side of the phone hung up. I guessed that not a lot of people want to be a night security guard there. I layed back into my bed and rested. I needed it if I was going to work the night shift.

I decided to get to Freddy Fazbear's at eight. Why would I get here at ten o'clock? Inside the building it was pretty warm inside. Probably because of all of the sweaty kids here. I walked around to check the place out. If I was a security guard I might as well know my way around here.

When I got to the showroom I saw three animatronics singing a song. The animatronics looked exactly like the ones in my dream. I looked further back into the stage to see if the Fox character I saw was there. I did not see the Fox. Maybe this was not the place I saw in my dream.

I saw a freckled girl around my age walking around the place giving drinks to the kids here. I walked up to her while she had nobody to serve. When I got to her she looked up at me like I was somebody she knew.

The freckled girl asked "Hey! What are you doing here?"

I replied with a smile. "I am the new night security man here."

She smiled back. "Good. I'm glad I'm not one of the only college students working here over the Summer. Most of the other workers are in High School or just middle aged men."

"I do have one question though." I pointed to the stage. "Isn't there a Fox with the three other animatronics?"

"Fox?" She looked at me like I was a crazy man. "No, there was never a Fox character here."

"Oh. I just wanted to know." Well, I think my dream was inaccurate. There was no Fox animatronic with the other three. It seemed like more of a relief to me. I do not have to worry about the horrifying image I saw in my head about the Fox's mouth running down with blood.

"Oh yeah! Did you hear about this place's urban legend!"

"What urban legend?"  
>"Well, when I got this job one of my friends from this town told me about this creepy story about this place. She said that three years after this place opened up that five kids were led down to the security office by a man wearing a Freddy Fazbear suit. The rumor is that the man killed the kids and ran off,and the bodies of the children were never found."<p>

"Is that true?"

"No! This place would have been shut down if it was true!" She giggled. "What's your name?" She stared at me in curiosity.

"Mike Schmidt." I replied to her.

"Well, my name is Fanny Redwood. Too bad that you are not the daytime guard. He's some type of old geezer that keeps on saying something like he wished that he was not on duty on some day of 1987."

After she said 1987 I had a headache. Just like the one I had in my dream when the Fox walked up to me with blood running down it's mouth. I held my head and some of the kids looked at me when I grunted out in pain. Fanny said something to me but I could not hear her. I then saw a flash image of the fox with blood running down his mouth. Before I could scream the security guard during the day ran to me.

He asked in a worried tone "Sir! Are you okay!" He stared at me with fear in his eyes.

I looked at the old man. He had a name tag that said "Jenkins Currywood". I replied to Jenkins "I'm okay. I'm just having a major headache."

"Do you need anything? Like medicine?"

Fanny said "He's okay Jenkins. He just has a headache."

"Sorry Fanny." He stepped back. I stood up and looked at him. "Excuse me, sorry for eavesdropping but did you ask about a Fox animatronic?"

I was more scared than surprised. What happens if he tells me that he exists? What happens if there is a dead child inside? No! That is just a rumor you do not believe in crap like that! "Yes, yes I did." I replied.

Jenkin's eyes widened. "Were you here on that day of 1987?"

"Excuse me, but what was this day of 1987?"

"It's Ummm... If you were there you should remember or you just forgot. I wish I could forget that day. I still get that haunting memory of what happend they day. It should have been me."

"What happened?" I was afraid that it involved that fox from my dream.

"Please!" Jenkins begged. "Please do not remind me of that day!" He started to cry. The animatronics stared at us. One of them, the bunny glared at me like he did not like me. They all just stared at us. Then a man in a suit ran up to us.

The suited man kneeling next to Jenkins. "Hey, you can leave for the day." Jenkins sniffed and stood up. He walked out of the building leaving everyone to stare at us. The suited man turned his head and was angry at me.

"What the hell did you do him?" He said to me in a gruff tone. He grabbed my shirt collar. He was angry at me. "Who the hell are you anyways!"

I screamed back at him. "I do not know! He just heard me and Fanny talking and started to say something about some day in 1987! He asked me if was there and I asked him if you could tell me if he could tell what happen! It is all the truth! He just made me curious! That's all!"

The man picked me off the ground with unbelievable strength and threw me on one of the birthday tables. "You never ask him what happened that day!" Fanny gasped and stepped back. He looked at Fanny. "And you should not be telling him about classified this!"

"Stop." Another man in a suit walked up to is. He seemed like he worked here with the other two. "This man is a new employee who was just curious in how this workplace's history. Just be glad I am not charging you of Assault. This is only a warning. If you get violent again I will have to call the police on you."

Everyone in the place stared at all of us in fear. The manager said to everybody in this room. "None of you will have to pay any expenses tonight. Sorry for what happened. Freddy!"

The bear animatronic looked up at him. "Why don't you play a song. Bonnie, Chica, play the song with Freddy." The three animatronics paused for a moment and began on a new song.

The suited man scoffed at all of us and walked away. I can already tell that I am not on this guy's good side. I looked up to the place's manager who had blonde hair. I said to him. "Sorry, it was all my fault. I did not mean to made a ruckus. You can fire me if you want to."

The manager replied "No, I'm sorry about Rick. He can get violent at times. Most of the time he gets angry whenever somebody disrespects people he knows. And you right there made his grandfather cry. That's why you were thrown right on the cake table."

We looked at the table I was thrown on. It was not broken inalienable like in the movies. It was just like was exactly the same as before. "Well, follow me. Let's get to your new office Mike."

I followed him into a small room with two door opening and a tablet laying on a table. There were several news articles and posters on the wall. I sat down on the chair. I was told to stay in the same room the whole time I was working here. This may be a little bit boring but I still stay here,not for the job but for other reasons. 


	2. The First Night

When the clock hit twelve I knew my job was now on. I sat there in my chair just looking around in the room. I was told to not get out of this room which was boring. If I needed to use the restroom the manager told me to use a cup. It is pretty disgusting but I have to deal with it. I would probably get fired if I got out of this room.

The tablet in front of me told me the time and how much power I had left. The power was from a the tablet connected to a generator. They told me that the regular power did not work during the night which was perfect, because this place is as creepy as hell at night.

The security camera feed came from the tablet too. On the tablet there were the three animatronics sitting there waiting for their next show at around seven o'clock the next morning. The were terrifying sitting there on the stage. During that day they were creepy enough but at night they are terrifying. Sitting here I my room I just waited for someone to kill me in this room, it was just like the movie I saw and the guy who killed people in their dreams.

A phone rung in the room. It rung four times then it automatically turned on a call.

"Hello. Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? "

In my honest opinion he sounded very nervous,and also young. Maybe he was moving out of town,because this guy did not sound like he was going to retire from his job any time soon.

"Uh, let's see, first here's a introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any damage to property or personal. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filled in up to 90 days or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

What type of place for kids will have somebody die in here? I wondered if there were several robberies at night that took place here. Why would somebody want one of these creepy as hell animatronics?

"Blah, blah,blah, that might sound bad, I know, but there's nothing to worry about." After he said that I felt like there was something to worry about. Why would anyone say that after saying that they would fill a missing report if somebody died here?

"Uh, the animatronic characters do get a little bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were supposed to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd will probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in children's hearts and we need to show them a little respect."

What does he mean by quirky at night? Do there AI's glitch out and they talk random things or what?

"So, just to be aware, the characters do tend to wander down a bit. Un,they're left at a free roaming mode at night. Uh… Something about their servos locking up if they're turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah, I'm pretty surprised that somebody could survive without their frontal lobe."

What the hell? What is the place supposed to be? Characters walking around at night? Why would they need a night security guard if they could check out the place themselves? And also, what happened on the day so called as the "Bite of '87?" Was the old man involved? Then the image of the Fox with blood running down from it's mouth came back to me.

This place is goddam crazy!

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a nightwatchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. "

This had to be a joke. What type of person would make this call if they knew that the person who is listening to it was going to think it was all a joke. If there were nightwatchmen before that got stuffed into animatronic suits this place would have been shut down before I've even got here to work.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

The only part I believed in this BS story if that i needed to conserve power. I looked into the tablet to see if any of them have moved. All of them were at their same place. It was 3AM and I only have 76% power left. They probably gave me that call just to be get me productive during the night so I would not get bored. sitting here in this same room for six hours.

I sighed and looked around my office room. There was a poster on the wall that said "Let's Party" with the three animatronics on there. There were several newspaper clipping all over the walls, they probably had no importance to me. There were probably the newspaper articles about this place. I sighed again and kept on looking around.

There was a fan in my room that was keeping me cool in this place. It was hot in here, very hot. There was also some type of cupcake stuff animal in the room with me. I do not know where that came from. Probably the last guard had a soft side to him. Or it was just there to comfort me? The eyes were a little bit creepy but not scary at all.

It was 4AM. When I checked the tablet. The screen was freaking out. It was like a television that had no connection to anywhere. The camera probably broke or something or someone is messing with me. When the camera came back I noticed something particular. The bunny animatronic, Bonnie as the manager called it, was gone from the room. Did he move or is this a dream?

I checked the next camera which went to the dining room. Bonnie was in the dining room… HOW DID HE GET IN THERE? Probably the manager was punking me, probably because I did make Jenkins cry before I got to the night shift. That had to be it. There's no way that these things could move on their own.

I started to laugh very loudly. I then yelled to make sure he could hear me "Hey! Funny joke! I know it's just you trying to punk me! You can come in now and laugh with me!"

No response.

"Hello? You in here?"

No response.

"Hey! dude, you are scaring me. Can you please come out!"

There was no response. I was alone in here, or was I? I checked the security cameras again. Bonnie was gone from the dining hall. I jumped up in chair. Where did he go? I checked the next camera which was a room full of animatronic heads. He was not in there. He is getting closer to me.

I checked the next camera which had a curtain with a "Out of Service" sign right in front of it. That had no use to be there. I then checked the next camera which was a hallway. A very dark hallway. In the middle of the hallway was a huge shadow. The shadow looked exactly like Bonnie.

Why is he coming after me? He could have been mad at me because I made Jenkins cry a couple hours ago. The big question is, what will he do once he got in my room? Will he kill me? Beat me up? I then remembered the phone call I received earlier. Will he stuff me into a Freddy Fazbear suit?

Is this a joke? It was too true to be a joke in my opinion. If somebody was here I would've seen them in the camera by now. Or at least hear them! Dammit! I am so screwed! It is five o'clock and there is a possible murder about to happen! Will somebody find my body? Or will they keep it all a secret?

I checked the cameras. Bonnie was gone from the hallway. I had 45% power left and Bonnie was gone. I placed the tablet down on the desk in the room. There was a big button right next to the left door that said "Lights" right above it there was a door that said "Close". The Close door was probably to keep this guy from getting into my room. Without hesitation, I slammed the door button.

I did not check the lights because I did not want to see this thing's face right in front of me. I sat there in my room and waited for six AM. Let's just hope that the other were not out. Just to make sure I was correct I stood up and walked to the Right door. I had a bad feeling about his door.

I slowly clicked the light button. Suddenly a bright light came across the entire hallway around my area. I looked through the window of my security office and saw the disgusting face of the bird animatronic, Chica staring right at me. She was standing right outside my window. The bird's mouth was wide open, just like it was planning to eat. The bib Chica was wearing did say "Let's Eat" on it.

I left off a scream that was super high pitched,kinda like the ones you would hear from little girls while watching a scary movie. I slammed the Right door button and the door slammed the bird's face with the door. I jumped right on to the chair in my room and curled up into a little ball.

"This can not be happening." I said highly in fear. I checked the tablet once more. Before I could any security camera the tablet said it was 6AM. After seeing that my shift was over I almost cried. This hell was over. I opened the doors to see the pizzeria's lights all to be on. I yelled out in joy. I made it! I made it!

I saw the manager walk into the room asking me "Why are you being so loud? You are going to wake up the neighbors."

I glared at the manager. He did not tell me that this would happen. I said to him "Why would you hire somebody to this hellhole if these characters are moving around?"

The manager sighed. "That was quick. Not a lot of people do ask us this question."

"What the hell is wrong with this place!" I screamed at him. "Why would you hire people here! Why can't you do this job!"

"You need to shut up!" His voice grew louder. "Look! If we were to tell people in how the animatronics move at night nobody would want this job! Almost all of the workers here tried this job but none of them could even go for a second night!"

"Well, why do you even hire these people! How many people are dead!"

"What?"

"In this phone call I received from one of the previous workers here he said they will stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit if they catch you! How many people got killed while being stuffed into one of the suits!"

"Ever since I was hired to be the manager nobody who got this duty has ever died being stuffed into one these suits. I been only working here as the manager from six weeks and he have hired somebody for almost every other day during these last few weeks. So, I beg of you. Please stay here so that we don't have to put anyone else for this job."

I thought about it, then I got up with a decision. "I will stay here,but here's one condition. No more lies okay?"

"No more lies I promise."

"Good."

Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews! Chapter 3 is currently being revised.


	3. The Pizzeria's Legends

I did not want to go back home after what I saw last night. I did not think that it would be a good idea to come back during the day so I went to the campus library in town to find more clues. There is always something about the town in the library. Looking through the multiple newspaper clippings from the 80's got boring. I needed to find 1987 just to figure what happened.

When I got to 1976 I looked past '86 and all I saw were newspaper stories from '88. I went up to the librarian to see if she knew where 1987 was. I asked her "Excuse but do you know where any newspaper articles from 1987 are here?"

The librarian looked up at me. She was a old lady. "Why do you want any clippings from 1987?"

"Well, I just wanted to figure out if anyone did a article about Windows 2.0 or something around that." That was a big topic back then in this town because this town has advanced technology skills. Even now in 1996 recent technology is a big thing. That's probably why the animatronics could move around.

"Well, there was some articles. But some bastard came here and took all of the newspapers and burnt them all! The police did not find him,but all that I heard from witnesses that he was crying about some guy who got bit by one of those stupid animatronics from that damned kid's place Freddy Fazbear's Pizzera!" The old woman was angry. I did not want to make her anger continue.

"Okay, I just wanted to know. How articles from 1979?" That was probably the year where the kids disappeared, at least I could get some information about that topic.

The old librarian calmed down and asked me "You want to know more about this Freddy Fazbear place do you?"

I told her the truth,but I did leave out about the animatronics walking around the place. I did not want to scare the old lady or make her angry. She just adjusted her glasses while she heard my story.

She sighed. "Good thing that man did not go after the other articles about the place." She went behind her desk and started to open cabinets. "There was also another worker from the same place asking questions about here. You may know her. You could give these to her once you're done. She said she will be here at around noon." She pulled out dozens of articles and files of paper from out of the desk. "These can get creepy just to warn you."

The librarian handed me the papers and I sat down on one of the tables spreaded throughout the library. The first one I read was about the place's opening. Nothing in that article was in any interest for me. I skipped all of the articles from 1976 because they were all about them walking around the place during the day and how they could sing. There was also some conspiracy theory article about Chuck E' Cheeses and the place too, I did not read it.

When I got to 1979 there was a article heading that said "5 Children Missing". I gasped after reading the head title. The story my as well be true. I pulled up the article and started to read it.

"5 Kids Go Missing and Murder at Freddy Fazbear's

February 5th, 1979.

On the day of the 3rd five kids were reported missing by the police of Black County. The kids names where Rodney Smith age 13, A.J Holmes age 13, Susan Beckony age 14, Anthony Jame age 15, and Claire Stanfield age 15. The last time people saw the kids was when they were walking down the streets of downtown Greenstone talking about what happened at the infamous "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" at night.

When police got to the place all they saw were tables and chairs all over the place and cuts and scrapes all over the were several signs of trouble in the no signs of blood or the children's fingerprints.

In the security guard room there was a suit of the famous Freddy Fazbear inside laying there with stains of unknown was a letter taped to the mask of the suit that said "It's Me." On the suit. The police suspected that the place's manager lead the five kids into the building at night and took them away.

They got to the Dressing room all to find that the manager was stabbed to death by a kitchen same man probably did both crimes. The place is now on the verge into shutting down due to two crimes happening at around the same time."

After I read the story I was shivering. The place I worked at really did have five children go missing at,and there was a murder that had happened inside. I read the next article.

"Recent Complaints at Family Restaurant

March 13th 1980

Recent complaints about how the alley nearby Freddy Fazbear's Pizza are spiking up. One of the complaints from one of the workers say "It smells like blood back here! I do take out the trash of this place but it reeks here!"

The place's trashcan has been a suspected place where police believe that it was one of the paths to where the five missing children went.

The head detective for the Freddy Fazbear case believes to know what may have happened to the children. "I believe the man killed the five teenagers and stuffed their bodies into the trashcan." He said to reporters. "He knew that the garbage man would not check what is inside the contents of the trash so he hid the bodies inside and waited for the trash man to come."

There were more articles by different newspapers about the five missing children. I did not want to read them all. Whoever did this is horrible . Who would even try to do this these kids! I was angry to hear how they died, I also wondered why the place is still open even after five teenagers went missing and the place's former manager being murdered in the place.

There were no more reports about the case after 1982 The last thing the town heard about the missing children report was:

"Head Detective died blocks away from Freddy Fazbear's

Head detective of the reports of the five missing teenagers back in 1979, George Handfield, was found dead-"

The rest of the article was ripped, probably because somebody did not want anyone to figure about how this guy died. Before I could check out the other newspaper articles I saw Fanny walk in here. She looked up and saw me. She waved to me with a smile on her face.

I said to her "Sorry,but I sorta am reading about Freddy Fazbears." She walked up to see the articles. Her eyes widened after she saw the Five missing kid headline to one of them. "I was surprised too when I saw that article. This whole thing is crazy."

Fanny said "This is just so creepy. I thought it was just rumors."

"I did too."

Fanny changed the topic. "So, how was last night?"

"Umm, let's just say it was tough."

"Tough? What do you mean."

"I mean that it was tough trying to keep myself awake." I was lying to her. I did not want to tell her Bonnie moved last night.

"Your sure? you seem nervous."

"Umm." I told her about Bonnie moving and the disturbing phone call. "So yeah, that's why last night was rough."

"Oh my god. You're punking me right?"

"I am not. I wish I was because I would be laughing right now."

"Maybe it was all a dream."

"The manager knew about this too. This is no dream or joke."

"I still don't believe that is all true. You can bring me to the-"

"Hell no. I am not going to let you come in the security room with me. It's too risky and I do not want you to get stuffed into one of the damned Freddy Fazbear suits!" I screamed at her almost. The librarian glared at me and then returned to the newspaper she was reading.

"Okay." She looked disappointed. She then started to dig through her sweatshirt. She then pulled out a electronic device, it looked a lot like a gameboy but it was a camera. She handed me the camera. "Here, take this tonight and record your shift. I want to see these animatronics move at night."

I took the camera. "How do you have this camera? Must have been expensive."

"It's a Nikon Coolpix 100. It was around three hundred dollars. Try not to break my camera."

"I promise." It was a weak promise. I did not know what will happen tonight since that the animatronics do know where I am at now. I will not survive probably. The animatronics may be smarter than me.

When I was walking down the street to get to Freddy Fazbear's I walked by a group of scuzzy teenagers. They were smoking cigarettes. They looked up to see me staring at them. One of them with a cigarette still in his mouth asked me "What are you looking at?" It was a little comedic in how he said that to me.

I had to reply to them. "Sorry, I was just walking by. Excuse me I'm going to my job." I tried to walk away but they stopped me.

The teenager asked me "Who the hell works at night?"

"Aren't you kids supposed to be home right now?"

"Shut it!"

One of the bigger kids shoved me down. The kids said to me, "I get it. You're looking for a beating aren't ya?"

I stood up. "Hey look. I don't want to fight here. Let me walk by and nobody gets harmed, okay?"

One of the teenagers kicked my shin. It did not hurt me at all. "Like I said. I do not want to fight here." I started to walk. Then I heard a click from right behind me. I looked behind myself and saw one of the kids holding a pocket knife. "Seriously? You're going to try to do that? You can get adult charges, kid."

Before the kid could reply to me I saw a old man screaming behind me. I looked behind myself and I saw Jenkins running at the teens with his cane. The teenagers stared at him like he was crazy. Then a cane whacked the teenager with the knife down to the ground. After the kid was on the ground his friends ran off screaming.

Jenkins looked at me. "Sorry about yesterday Mike. I was just having a bad day. I guess beating these whipper snappers will repay for everything." The teenage boy was struggling to get up. Jenkins saw the knife on the ground. He picked it up and threw it off into an alley.

The teenager yelled at him. "You two are going to pay for this!" He got out of Jenkins reach and ran away. After the kid left I saw Rick run up to Jenkins.

Rick asked "Grandpa, are you okay?"

Jenkins said "I am. I just saved the new guy from being mugged by these whipper snappers."

"Grandpa! Why the hell did you help him? He made you cry yesterday!" He stared at me.

"It was my fault for making him curious."

"Nothing is your fault!" Rick stood up and made a fist that was going for me. "You know that you piss me off. Why can't you look for another job, huh?"

"Stop that." Jenkins snapped. "If you hurt Mike again I will call the po-po on you." Jenkins glared at Rick. Rick dropped his hands and shoved them in his jeans.

He walked away cursing under his breath. Jenkins followed him telling Rick that they were eating stew tonight. Stew did sound good to me but I have a job to do. I forgot to eat dinner earlier, maybe I could ask the manager if I could have any food during my work shift. I walked into Freddy Fazbear's.

When I got there the manager walked right up to me. He was surprised. "You actually came!" He exclaimed out loud. The people who were leaving stared at him for a few seconds and kept on walking away. "Nobody has ever come back for another night! Holy crap!"

I asked him "Hey, can I eat some food during my shift. I did not eat dinner."

"Yeah, there are some leftovers in the kitchen. I will go and get you some."

"That sounds nice." Hopefully Bonnie did not poison my food or anything. Eh, I bet these animatronics can't even cook,but they can kill people.

Authors Note: All towns and cases reported are fictional. I made them up all of the story. Mike is about on his second night... Be perpared for the news horrors he has to face.


End file.
